The Beautiful Diaries
by ThisISspartaGIRL
Summary: Edward breaks up with Bella, Victoria finds her, and they move to Mystic Falls. Please Review, tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1: the new and improved Isabella

**I decided to edit it, thanks to bellsbabeyxoxox3kiss. Thanks for the advice! Hope this chapter will be better!**

**emeraldmoon14: What if I made this into a Stefan, Bella, and Damon triangle? How do you feel about that?**

**Twilight Gleek: Thank you for the review!**

**TheOneAndOnlyBellaRiddle: I will be updating every Wednesday, so expect that, ok?**

**Thanks to the people who reviewed, and those who haven't reviewed, there will be a wet Damon at your door with flowers and chocolate!**

Chapter 1: The new and improved Isabella

"I don't love you." Edward gloated.

"Well, Edward, I guess this is goodbye." I said, trying to keep in the tears.

"I realized now that you are not my mate and that I never loved you."

I turned away and fought to keep in the tears, when I heard a whooshing sound behind me. Turning around I saw that Edward was gone and I just broke down crying.

Not even a second later, I heard a voice taunting me.

It was Victoria.

I gasped at the sight and made a move to stand up, ready to run if necessary.

"Don't Move." She commanded, saying each word separately.

"If you want revenge, turn me. It the one thing Edward never wanted, and I'm guessing James dead was never of your liking either. We can make his life a living hell, Victoria, and I know you want that." I said, with a fire in my eyes.

Victoria looked shocked, then shook her head and in a flash, was right next to my neck.

"This is going to hurt badly, Bella." She said, than bit my neck.

The pain lasted for three days and when I woke up, I was thirsty and in a house. Victoria was right beside me, smiling.

"Let's get you something to eat and then we'll kick some Cullen ass. Alright?" Victoria said.

I smirked. Oh yes revenge is sweet, I thought as I ran out of the house.

**Sorry it's short next chappy will be longer, I swear on my life!**


	2. An Important!

** An! Important!**

**I decided to edit the first chappy, so please read that.**

**Second, I will update every Wednesday in the afternoon, so please expect that.**

**Any advice will be appreciated, so please review.**

**I have nothing else to address, so goodnight or goodday!**

**Bye!,**

**Michelle Cullen Salvatore**


	3. Chapter 2: Originals

**Here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 2

Now that we had a little revenge on the Cullen's, leaving them badly hurt, we were moving to Mystic Falls. I know it's sunny there, but Victoria knew a witch who spelled a ring so we would not sparkle in the sun.

Victoria was riding in a Ferrari F40, and I was driving an Alfa Romeo Spider, with the roof down, and we were on our way to Mystic Falls. I followed Victoria all the way there. When we got there, we decided to stop at a bar and grill to see who to snack on.

In the end, we left, because no one looked appetizing enough, so we went to the mall.

When we came out, we had at least 40 bags each. We went back to that bar and grill, which was packed with more people, since school was over. I saw the group huddled in the corner, talking to each other, and that was when I noticed them. Victoria told me of a different kind of vampire, The Originals to be exact. They were more human like than us Cold Ones and could eat without throwing it back up. The black-haired dude and the one that reminded me of Edward, were the Original vampires that I noticed.

"Victoria!" I hissed under my breath.

"What!" She hissed back.

"Originals are over there! Look!" I said while pointing to them.

Victoria looked over there with a shocked look on her face. She snarled at them and dragged me out the door, with the Originals looking at us. We got into our cars and drove home. _Home_. It's funny how well I've adjusted to Mystic Falls so soon.

Victoria unlocked the door and put our stuff away, unpacked our things, and sat down on the couch.

Victoria turned to me, "Do not communicate with the originals. The last time, I had a talk with an original, he tried to kill me."

"Ok then. But what if they try to communicate with me?" I asked.

"Then talk to them, but if they try to kill you, kill them first." Victoria instructed.

I gave a confused look, "Why would they kill me if they never met me?"

"That's what I'd like to know." Victoria muttered under her breath.

**Hey peoples! Reviews will make me update faster!**

**AN: This story is a StefanxDamonxBella triangle. Tell me who you want in reviews!**

**Here is a teaser from the next chapter! **

_It was a few days after the run-in with the Originals. Everything was good so far, and they haven't tried to talk to me yet, but I know they will sooner or later._

_I was at school, eating an apple, or that's what it looked like to the humans. Some people were in the cafeteria, eating lunch, while some were outside, enjoying the sunshine, just like I was doing, since I had my ring on._

_One of the Originals, the one that looked like Edward, came up to me, and demanded we talk after school._

_I said yes and walked off._

**Bye!**


End file.
